New ruler of Outworld
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Shadow Wolf was once part of the Lin Kuei, however he had ambition's before the Lin Kuei where reformed. Now he's alive and ready to take Outword for himself, the only problem is that there is a Civil war going on. Harem (just becuase) smut and will follow MKX stroy just with a few divertions.
1. Chapter 1

Character profile:

Name: Shin Oda

Codename: Shadow Wolf

Age: 26

Faction: Lin Kuei (Former)

Allies: Jade, Sub Zero.

Foes: Kano, Triborg, Shinok, Quan Chi.

Info: CLASSIFIED.

Variations:

Borg: Robotic arm with high tech attacks

Caster: Allows Wolf to use sorcery and magic.

Bug: Allows for the control of bugs in a fight.

OOOOO

His breathing was heavy as the tank's liquid began to fallout. The glass cadge opened and he fell, light, light was all he could see at the moment and cold. Grunting he rose as images flashed in his eyes, friends, family being lead for... for... his mind couldn't recall. Standing he looked at himself in a window in front of him. His heart nearly stopped, he was a young man yes but his arm, his right arm was a machine as was part of his side, but that was about it. They never completed the processes on him it appeared. Pleased at this he then noticed his eye glowed, it glowed red, it freaked him out making step back two feet.

They where experimenting on him. But then again, he remembered not caring of being a new prototype. He looked at his arm and made it move, he was one of them who understood the project but wanted it to be moderated in some form. His eyes then widened as he turned round and looked at the glass cage he was in. If he was out then something must be wrong. He had to move out of here and fast.

Remembering the rout he ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the steel corridors. This place would not be his death. Coming to an large open circular area he stopped in his tracks as a yellow machine stood in his way. It turned and glowed green eyes at him.

"Ahh so one of us still lives." it said making him recognize the sound.

"Cyrax?" he asked. "They did it didn't they?"

"I am Cyrax, but I am also Sektor and Smoke." he proclaimed.

"Smoke? But he never got converted."

"A smoke was converted, but not the one you know. I am Triborg!" it proclaimed. "And you will finish your conversion."

The young man brought his arm across his chest and curved spikes came out of the bottom of his arm.

"You have to kill me first." he said as they retracted.

"That can be arranged." Triborg said as he got into a fighting stance as did the young man.

They stood looking at each other, sizing each other up the the better part of half a moment before Triborg came in and fast with a punch to the head. The young man moved fast to one side pushing the arm away before elbowing the cyborg in the face. He followed it up with a punch to the gut forcing him to back up slightly.

This cyborg was using Cyrax's combat tactics and fighting style which was a mixture of ninjutsu and sambo. This was good as the young man studied them with him before he was turned. Good thing for the young man he was only half turned. Triborg then fired a light net at him, it caught him by surprise and entrapped his robotic arm. The cyborg then came in grabbing his head and thudding it against his own before kicking and punching the man forcing him back. As Tiborg came in for another attack his light net disappeared. Seeing his opportunity the young man jumped in the air spinning as he did so bringing his leg at Triborg's head. Sending him moving to the side. Sending him staggering for a moment he took his advantage.

Bringing his arm up a laser barrel came out of the top and he fired. A red beam of light hit Triborg in the back weakening him allowing the young man to move up and kick him in the back. He then grabbed the machine by the shoulders. His eye then scanned Triborg, seeing an x-ray of the cyborg he aimed his leg at Triborgs legs before brining them down behind his knees sending him to his knees before bringing his robotic arm back and striked the back of the Cyborg's head cracking it a bit. The Cyborg fell the the floor face first but still alive and jumped back up. The two charged each other this time Tiborg was the one to get the first in. the punch he delivered sent the young man flying back a good three feet. Coming up fast the young man then rolled on his back and kicked the cyborg in the chin sending him flying two feet before jumping on to his feet. The two moved at each other this time the young man threw a first punch but Triborg ducked before moving ting a kick.

This time the young man ducked before kicked the cyborg in the gut before following with a upper cut sending him back. Cyborg down down for the moment but the young man didn't finish him. Or at least not yet. The young man moved back to where he was at the begging of the match. This was a sign of honour that almost all kombatant's did, even the most loathsome ones.

Triborg stood and looked at him once again, in his mind the man thought, round 2. his tie Triborg took his time as the two moved to each other. Triborg then moved in with a flying kick sending the young man back. He followed up with a round house to the side, but the young man grabbed his leg and threw him into one of the walls. With his heavy chassis the cyborg dented the wall before falling, jumping then attacking the young man with a punch making him stagger. He followed with a kick to the gut then disappeared. He then appeared behind the young man who turned but before he could react the cyborg delivered an uppercut to his chin sending him flying for a moment before thudding to the ground.

He moved to get up and blocked a roundhouse kick before delivering his own. This was his moment to take the upper hand. He moved fast delivering a punch to the cyborgs gut, he followed up with a knee to the head before jump spinning and kicking him in the chest sending him back and bringing his arm up again. A holo sight activated before his arm jerked back as several small missiles flew through the air and hit the cyborg sending spinning though the air. He then jumped up in the air as far as he could before brining his bladed arm down onto Triborg cutting off his arm and sending him to the ground.

He had won, brutality, came to his mind. Vibrations across the room sent him staggering around as a blue portal activated. The place was falling apart and the way out was too far for him to get out in time. The portal was the only way out. He ran though the portal before it closed, heat touched him as he looked around, it was little more then a desert around him. But by the ruins he clearly wasn't in on earth, but he knew this place.

"Outworld." he muttered remembering the mission he went on to find Kuai Liang.

Good old times he thought to himself. But something was off, the air felt off his eyes the activated a holo hud in front of his eyes and something caught his eye immediately. There was an abnormal amount of radiation, he needed to get away and fast. Looking down he noticed that he only wore his ninja trousers and tabi shoes. Other then that his muscular body was out in the open. But the sound of falling rocks made him look to his left. A tanned woman with white eyes and yellow clothing stood in front of him.

"Well well," she muttered as she made her way to him. "Who do we have here?"

"Edenian." he bowed his head in respect. "I give you my name if you give me yours."

"Well?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm Shin, but my codename is Shadow Wolf, or just Wolf."

"My name is Tanya, and you are the most handsome thing I have seen. How did you get here?"

"A portal form the Lin Kuei base. I am a former Lin Kuei solider."

"That explains the arm but why are you here?"

"That I cannot explain, the base was about to blow. Now this, this is not like how I remember Outworld."

"Was it when Sho Kahn was alive?"

"Yes, the Mortal Kombat tournament began again I believe."

"That was 22 years ago," she said making him look at her.

"What?" he said before looking around and nodded. "Ok that makes sense."

Wolf looked out at the world around him. What was he going to do now, a thought came to him and he looked at Tanya and smiled.

"Say." he said walked up to her until he was a foot away from her. "Care to help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Conquer Outworld." he said with a smile.

"No thanks." she said turning around. "I on...errkkk."

Before she could finish her sentence Wolf's hand touched her shoulder sending a knockout shock through her body. She fell back into his arms.

"Sorry, but I still need you." he said.

OOOOO

At the Rebel base the Empress of Outworld paced up and down her tent in annoyance. Where was she? Was all that was thinking about, Tanya, her loyal fighter. She was getting more and more annoyed the more she waited.

"Where is she?" Mileena asked no one in particular. "Where is that Edeinian whore?"

"I don't know Empress." Rain said. "She was patrolling the city last time I saw her. Doing some recon of the city."

Mileena hissed in response. "She should have been back by now. We'll have to do the attack without her."

"Agreed on that love." a heavy Australian accent said.

The two looked to the entrance way to see Kano enter. "Kotal Khan is on the move, if your going to attack we have to move now."

OOOOO

Tanya awoke with a start to see blooded blades above her. Fear rushed tough her as she as she tried to move, but her hands and legs didn't move as the sound of chains met her ears. Looking to her sides she could see that she was shackled to a table. Looking around she could see herself in some kind of lab. The sound of boots et her ears making her look to see who it was. It was Wolf, but he looked different now. For a start he wore a side cut green tank top with digital trousers and combat boots.

He wasn't so intimidating but attractive, he was young fit and very fuckable. As he walked up next to her and looked down at her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Well, if I want to take control of Outworld I need a spy. And.." he said placing his ream hand on her belly and stroked her making her moan and twitch. "You are beautiful, I would hate to kill someone like you."

As he spoke something odd happened. His robotic arm began to change into a normal human arm. He looked at it with a smile.

"Shang Tsung's sorcery is very interesting." he said. "Resorting my arm and giving me magic. What's more I can change it any time."

To demonstrate his arm changed back to being robotic, then back to normal. He looked at her with a evil curl of a simile making her very uncomfortable. Reaching forward he touched her forehead. She shook as green energy filled her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Ho don't worry, once I'm done your mind will still be your own. But you'll have to do what ever I say."

Tanya tried to resist as he entered her mind and slowly began to take control. When he finished the cuffs opened up allowing her to get up and on her feet and tried to attack him but her fist stopped an inch away from his face. He looked at her with a smile.

"Wha..." she muttered.

"Like I said, I control you now."

"So what are you going to do? Rape me?" she asked.

"No," he said gently touching her chin making her blush. "Maybe some other time, still, you'll make a fine concubine."

Tanya just stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Now then, who did you serve?"

"Mileena." she said without thinking.

"Ahh, Shao Kahn's daughter. Yes I believe I remember her before the change. Bring her here and no one else, and tell her nothing." he said with a smile.

"Yes master." Tanya said bowing before standing up straight and covering her mouth. "Just open a portal to the forest."

Wolf did as she said and opened up a portal and Tanya walked through.

OOOOO

Tanya stood before Mileena her head handing before the Empress.

"Why did you desert me? Do you not wish for Edenia to be free?" Mileena said trying to contain her rage from her most favoured warrior.

"I'm sorry Empress but I was captured, a man form the Lin Kuai." Tanya defended. "He wishes to speak with you. What I do not know," she said half laying intentionally.

The spell that Wolf had put on her began to alter mind when she began the think of killing him, betraying him or anything against him. She had to keep her cool, she stopped thinking about this. If she wanted to keep her mind she had to do what he said weather she liked it or not.

"Former Lin Kuai you say? Hmmm, even if he's partially not human he'll make a fine warrior for my army." she stood and walked down so that she was in front of Tanya. "Take me to him."

"Yes my empress, but we are the only ones who can go. Anyone else and he won't talk."

"Where is he?"

"Shang Tsung's island fortress."

OOOOO

Wolf had explored the ruins of the temple. There was some kind of batle that took place not too long ago, but among them he noticed a woman in red. It seemed she had been here for a day, but he didn't know. Her eyes opened and she jumped him and forced him on his back. The mask she wore prevented him form gaining her reaction as he tried to force her off him. But as he touched her with his right arm she screamed in pain before falling again with he arms beside her head. She looked at him for a moment before removing her mask.

"Master." she smiled.

Smiling he nodded and changed his arm back into a machine. She got off him and helped him up before pressing herself against him smiling as she did so.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Skarlet, master, I am your humble servant."

Wolf looked at her up and down. Her unnaturally red hair had a black streak tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wore a tight ninja half-face mask from her nose to the edge of her collar bone. She also wore forearm and shoulder guards, and wears somewhat of a loin cloth, and a top that wrapped around her shoulders. She also wore red high heeled boots that run up to her knees with four kunai strapped onto her right leg. All in all very sexy that he couldn't contain himself.

"Servant?" he asked with a lustful smile. "Well then,"

He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth which she welcomed. One of her hands drifted down into trousers and wrapped around his cock making it hard. She could feel his tongue explored her mouth with ease, and she welcomed it. All she was is a servant, she had little desires of her own, but right now for some reason she was really horny. Wolf could tell, by the way she was being to him being very erotic.

Figuring it was due to his magic arm, he must have altered her in some way. But right now he didn't care as much. After all he could enjoy it for now until Tanya and Mileena get to the island. Braking the kiss off Skarlet knelt down to crotch level and pulled his trousers down so that his cock hung out in front of her making her smile and pull the cups off her breast's showing them to the world. Opening her mouth she moved in and took the large meat stick into her mouth. Wolf groaned in please as the wet vice slid up and down his cock.

Her mind buzzed as she sucked on her new master, she was required to serve Shao Kahn but for some reason she felt like she needed to serve this man. Not to mention that she was only interested in Kombat, not sexual activities. Whatever happened to her since she was resurrected it changed her mind as well. While she didn't care much, it did bother her. Her hand then drifted down to her crotch and began to finger herself making her moan. She'd never felt like this before and wanted to experience as much as possible. She forced herself onto his cock with an eagerness that she never had before, moaning as she went.

He looked own at her with a smile and began to move his hips forcing his cock into her deeply. She almost chocked on him before he withdrew for a moment and moving back again. He repeated the action making her gag and forced her to breath though her nose as he did it. Picking up speed she really gagged now and enjoyed every moment of his as his cock entered her throat. Her eye's rolled back as her fingers delved deeper into her pussy. He then stopped and grunted, something came out of his cock and flowed into her throat.

She tasted a salty sweet liquid as it entered her throat and into her stomach. As it filled her a new sense of power filled her making her want more. Wolf then slid his dick out of her before pushing her down onto the floor and pulling off her panties and inserting his cock into her. She cried out in pleasure as he began to fuck her slowly at first. Skarlet's mind buzzed with excitement as the flesh member entered her and out, she never felt anything like this before and wanted more. She moaned with each thrust he made. He smiled as he fucked her, with this one, Tanya and Mileena he would take over Outworld.

But even then he would need help, as he fucked her he began to think. More warriors to fight at his side, and an army. That's when the idea came to him, he smiled as he looked down at the woman he was fucking and picked up speed. She cried out in pleasure even more as she began to grind her hips against him. She wanted more, just more. Her limit was coming, she couldn't wait for the climax as he fucked her. Wolf could also feel his limit coming and fast, he picked up speed even more and then grunted and came inside her making her moan in pleasurable bliss.

She sighed as Wolf withdrew from her. His sperm oozed out of her as he helped her up.

"Thank you master." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so someone asked me which females from deadly alliance to Armageddon will appear. These are the ones who I more or less would have, subject to change but not all of them will be part of Wolf's harem. Obviously any idea's would be welcome but a reason why and if they are to be part of the harem or not.**

 **Sheeva.**

 **Kira.**

 **Li Mei.**

 **Nitara.**

 **Sareena.**

Outworld 22 years ago.

Shao Kahn sat on his throne as Shang Tusung walked in and bowed.

"My lord, the Lin Luei have offered their services to you." he said coming up.

"What do they have to offer?" Shao Kahn asked as his slave rubbed up to his leg.

Quan Chi looked down at the silver haired sorcerer, as if he was crazy.

"They have very stout and powerful fighters. They sent four of their more capable fighters." he said as he moved to the side.

The doors at the far end of the room opened and four men entered. The first wore a red and black ninja outfit with canisters on his back and pipes along his arms. He had short black hair with a ponytail hanging and a down small beard on his head. The second on was tanned to dark skin with dread waving about. He wore a yellow martial-artist outfit, a yellow belt was around his waist holding primitive explosives at the back.

The third one wore a similar outfit to the yellow clad ninja but it had a blue colour to it, the ninja also wore a blue mask and black head cover. But he had a blue air of cold around him. The final one wore a black tank top with ninja trousers and his right arm being lightly armoured with a few devices on. He also had short black hair and an object strapped to his thigh.

Each one of them walked up till they where a few feet in front of the throne. Placing a hand into a fist, they bowed before rising.

"You are the Lin Kuei?" Sho Kahn asked.

"We are." the one in red said. "I go by the name of Sektor."

"I go by the name, Cyrax." the one in yellow said.

"I am Sub Zero." the one in blue said.

"I'm Shadow Wolf." the one in black said.

"Names mean nothing to me." Kahn said. "But identifying yourself to me is wise."

As he spoke two women walked in, one of the was in green high heels and a leotard, while the other wore a blue top and bottoms with high thigh heels. The four Lin Kuei looked to the newcomers, three of them looked them up and down but the final one followed the one in green. The tanned skin, dark hair and outfit just communicated well to his eyes. But the mask, it covered her face, it made her have a sense of mystery about her.

"Ahh Katana, Jade meet our new Earthrealm allies."

"That one is hot." Wolf whispered.

"She's the Emperors daughter." Sub said, "Don't do it."

"It's the one in green I'm more interested in."

"Ahh."

"These pathetic cretins are from Earthrealm?" the one in blue asked.

"Watch..." Sektor was about to say but was stopped by Cyrax.

Sho Kahn chuckled a bit at the ninja's reaction."Very amusing, Katana, care to test their mettle?"

Katana, the woman in the blue outfit looked down at the ninja's. She looked at them as if they we're some form of vermin needed to be taught their place. Then she noticed one of them not looking at her but at her friend, Jade, who wasn't looking down on him, but more with an eye of interest. Inwardly she smiled, she and Jade where as close as sister, but they had very few boyfriends due to their duties and reputation. She, never liked the idea of marrying, yet but getting her friend hooked up... that would be interesting to see.

"Not me father, but I think Jade would like to test them out." Katana said making her tanned friend look at her.

She sighed before looking at the ninja's. "I would just like to know their skill." she said before walking until she was a few feet in front of them. "Which one of you, would like to fight me?"

Sektor was more or less offended by the Princess comment and was about to step forward but Wolf did first. Jade and Wolf faced each other, sizing each other up.

"I'll take the challenge." he said.

"NO!" Sektor yelled stopping the two before they could get into fighting positions. "I am the Grandmaster's son. I'll take the Challenge."

"I'm afraid you cannot." the Princess said looking at the ninja. "Your peon has already accepted the challenge, in accordance with the law of Outworld he, and he alone must fight."

Sektor looked at Wolf and walked over to him. "Stand down and let me fight!"

Wolf looked at the red clad ninja and shook his head. "Stop embarrassing yourself." he said calmly. "You maybe the Grandmaster's son, but you are far from being the Grandmaster. You just insulted the Emperor, so take your place before we get kicked out."

Sektor just stared at Wolf for the longest time before walking back to his place, and stood at attention.

"Now that, that's over." Wolf said taking his position and fighting stance. "Let's dance."

Jade took her fighting stance ready.

"ROUND 1." Katana called out. "FIGHT!"

The two kombatants charged at each other and went in for a roundhouse kick first. The legs met in mid-air stopping their attack, moving fast Jade was the one two attack with a right hook which caught wolf by surprise before following up with a high kick. Bringing his arm up, Wolf managed to stop the kick before delivering his own to her gut sending her back a few feet. He then came up with two quick punches to the body followed by a knee to the jaw which she managed to block. But she staggered, this Earthrelmer was tougher and faster then she thought. And she liked that, hanging back a bit she then slid her boe out and spun it around her neck hitting him in the face one before he blocked the attack.

She then jumped bringing the boe down on top of him. This was an unblockable attack but he simply jumped back before it hit. Jumping the then flew in the air but she grabbed him and threw him to the floor with an audible thud. Moving up to him she was surprised to find he was ok as he kicked her in the jaw. But this left him open allowing her to deliver two punchers to his side and gut before following up with a knee kick in his jaw. Landing in front of him she then gave him a high kick sending him into the air but he recovered and managed to deliver a kick to her which she blocked.

As they landed Katana called out. "DRAW."

Jade and Wolf looked at each other taking heavy breaths. Shao Kahn smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well done." he called. "Jade is one of our best assassins, matching her is a rarity. I welcome you all to Outworld, you will be sent to the place where the tournament is going to take place. Now begone."

The ninja's bowed before leaving, as soon as they did Shao Kahn left as well leaving Katana and Jade alone. Taking their masks off Jade looked to her friend with an accusing look. The princess just gave a light smile.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Jade asked.

"Me? Do something to you? No..." she said sarcasticly. "Come on Jade seriously, you saw the way he was looking at you. And let's not forget you were looking at hi the same way."

She blushed at that before turning. "W... why say something like that? I have no interest in men, less interested in Earthrealm men."

"Oh yeah?" Katana teased.

"Yeah." Jade said firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me." she began to walk off leaving only Katana there to smile.

OOOOO

"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL THE GRANDMASTER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Sektor yelled at Wolf.

The four where lead onto a boat heading to Shang Tsung's island. Yet on the way Sector couldn't believe that he was rejected for the fight despite his status.

"Sektor, shut up." Wolf said as he placed an Ace down. "I just don't care, it was a challenge ad I took it before you. Damn you zero." he muttered as the cryomancer placed down two cards that out did him.

"Look dude I agree with wolf of this one. Complain and we lose our contact with Outworld." Cyrax said as he placed three chips down.

Sektor just scoffed and walked up on deck.

"Sometimes I wonder how he became leader." Sub zero said.

OOOOO

At the island the four ninja's where given their own rooms to bunk inside. They where decent enough, a wardrobe, bed, desk and that was about it. Wolf didn't care much as he relaxed on his bed he'd been thinking about the cyber processes. All of the ninja's did, Sub zero didn't like it one bit and was fully against it. Sektor on the other hand was all for it seeing it as little more then an upgrade then anything else. Cyrax had no idea what to think about it he could see the benefit but he could also see the downside of it.

Wolf agreed to the processes but he wanted it to be limited. Give upgrades to those who deserve it without giving up their humanity. There was a creek of wood and he stood up fast looking around before his eyes fell to a window. His hand rested on his firearm as he moved up slowly to the window. All of a sudden he was kicked in the face sending him on his back. Opening his eyes he could see the woman he fought earlier kneeling on top of him with her mask down. She was beautiful and the outfit made her more so. She bent down and looked at him.

They said nothing just starring into each other's eyes before their lips met each other. As they did their hands began to remove her leotard off her body. Her full luscious breasts hung in front of his eyes making him break off the kiss and move to them and began to suck on her nipple making her moan. They sat up together taking off her outfit fully before standing making it fall to the floor. She then undid his belt letting his trousers fall to the ground. His cock hung out tin front of him making her smile lustfully.

They kicked their clothing out of the way before the two climbed onto the bed with Wolf underneath. Jade turned around so that her pussy was facing him while she looked at his cock. Smiling she leaned in and licked the shaft making his hard while Wolf leaned in and began to lick her out. The two of them moaned in pleasure as the orally stimulated each other. She began to move up and down his cock while her fingers massaged his balls. He grunted at that and began to play with her clit.

Since she was an assassin, she had to do thing's she wasn't proud of. Experience with sex was a very valuable in that she could seduce people before killing them. But right now she wanted to enjoy this for once. Wolf was not only a capable fighter but a man of good breeding if she mated with him then their offspring would be greater then any outworld fighter. But she felt something about him that just made her relax. The same thoughts where around Wolf's mind as well. They both enjoyed each other as they wanted more.

Wolf forced his tongue deeper into her as Jade impaled herself on his cock. That was the point that the two decided to cum. Sperm flowed into her mouth making her swallow as much as possible while he tasted her lovely love juice. She pulled herself off his cock before turning around and looking at him with a bit of cum on her face. He reached up and touched her face.

"You are so beautiful." he said making her smile. "Now I have to know something before I put it in you."

"Which is?" she asked.

"Will you help me conquer Outworld?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy, but his eyes. He was serious, while she did obey Shao Kahn she never really had any loyalty to him, only to Katana. But now looking at him and what she could become, all she could so was smile.

"Yes, I'll help you." she said prompting Wolf to slide into her and move.

She cried out in pleasure as she began to move too, up and down his shaft with ease. When she had sex she felt nothing, but now she could feel fulfilled. It felt a part of her was no longer missing as she bounced up and down his shaft moaning and crying in pleasure. Their hips ground against each other making them moan and gasp in pleasure. He then forced her on her back and began to fuck her like a bull.

She squealed in pleasure as she could feel her lover move inside and out of her making her cry out for more. Her toes curled as he moved in and locked lips with her fucking her like a machine, he wasn't going to let go until he finished. They moaned like dogs in heat, they both wanted this as they fucked harder and hard grinding their bodies together. Their lips never left each other as they reached their limit.

She had done this before but she never used to enjoy it. Now she could enjoy it, and enjoy it she did. At that moment she and wolf reached their limits and came, his sperm flowed into her womb making her cum again. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Future Empress of Outworld." he said making her smile evil.

OOOOO Lin Kuei temple present day.

Skarlet moved through the snow as slowly as she needed keeping her tracks to a minimum in order to prevent detection. As per her orders she needed to recover Lin Kuei cyber technology. For the reason she didn't know, but right now she couldn't afford to be curious. As she moved up the mountain she could see Lin Kuei soldiers and their grandmaster who was talking to four people. Two of them where clearly form the special forces while one looked like to have Shirai ryu and the other a Shaolin.

She needed to focus on finding that technology. Moving along the wall to the temple she then climbed up it and through a window and into the structure. Wolf reasoned that whoever was in charge of the Lin Kuei now much have some kind of into about the cyberisation in case they found any more like Cyrax and change them back if possible. Looking around she saw a door to sub levels. Moving up to it she opened the door and entered. Walking down a flight of stairs lights automatic came on and what she wanted was reviled to her. Tablets, research notes and machines, all the things her master needed.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out.

Skarlet turned to see the grandmaster standing at the door.

"I have no quarrel with you Grandmaster." she said. "Stand down."

"I will not, you are after the technology I'm keeping from the world. I will not let some lowly scavenger take it." he said.

"I do this on behalf of my master." she said as blood chains then grabbed Sub zero and held him in place.

She walked up to him and punched him hard knocking him out. Though a mix of his own exhaustion, injuries and her strength he was incapacitated. Smirking she opened a portal to Shang Tsung's island allowing her to transport all the items she need for her master. Once done she left through the portal and let the grandmaster go.

He fell to the floor with a grunt before shakingly standing. Bringing his arm up he contacted SF.

"Sonya Blade come is this Sub Zero." he said.

"Blade here go ahead." Sonya said over the comm.

"Skarlet is back, she has just taken Lin Kuei Cyber technology. Something is going on."

"Shang Tsung?" she asked.

"I do not believe so. But they may come for SF technology. Keep an eye out."

OOOOO

Mileena cam through the doors to see the Lin Kuei ninja sitting on Shang tsung throne. She mentally smiled hoping she could get him on her side.

"Greeting's, I am Mileena." she bowed.

"Former Empress of Outworld. I'm Shadow Wolf, or just Wolf. Welcome to my island castle." he said in an welcoming tone.

Tanya wanted to say something try to stop her but she couldn't, she didn't know what was going to happen but given what he did to her. She could only assume what he'd do to the Empress.

"Now then." he said standing and bringing up his arm. "Sleep tight."

A mask covered his mouth as something came out of his arm. A green gas filled the room, Tanya and Mileena inhaled it, as soon as they did they fell down on the floor knocked out. He smiled looking at them.

"Time to make you mine." he said.

OOOOO Outworld refugee camp.

Li Mei looked at her wrist as her orders came though, she would not disappoint her master.


	3. Chapter 3

Mileena awoke on a table and immediately began to struggle against her restraints. The chains rattled in he ears as she began to look around only to see Tanya restrained against a large cross. Her head hung down indicated that she was unconscious.

"Beloved Tanya." she muttered. "I swear they will pay."

"You may say that but my master has plans for you." a voice said making her turn to the side to see herself standing over her.

She was dressed in her outfit with the mask and everything. Her eyes widened as her yellow eyes stared back at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why... I'm you. Shang Tsung made more then one of us. And master made me to replace you."

"REPACE ME?!"

"Yes replace you." a male voice said.

Mileena turned to see a young man in a tank top standing next to her. He looked down at her as if she was dirt making her mad. He walked over to Tanya and placed a hood on her head.

"What are you doing to her?" she yelled.

"Lin Kuei cyber conversion was good but had a few problems. One of them them being the mind not being able to handle what has been done to it. So they created a system to change the mind of the person in question." he said as he turn on something.

"Ahhhhhh, oooooo." Tanya began to moan.

"But the downside is that the device stimulates the pleasure centres while the brainwasing is taking affect. Making it much easier to change their mind."

Mileena could only watch as Tanya cried out in pleasure as her body pulsed in pleasure. Her hips moved as of she was being fucked by someone, in all honesty the sight was making her wet despite her anger. But then she blinked, ether her eyes where playing tricks on her but it's seemed that Tanya's breasts grew a bit. Jealousy filled her slightly as she always saw herself as the perfection of a woman's body, seeing this just made her slightly angry.

Tanya couldn't think, her mind was altering but she didn't even know it. She couldn't think as the pleasure rushed through her like lightning. It hit her g-spots almost instantly, her nipples hardened and her pussy wettened. She wanted to pleasure herself, to cum so badly and wanting more. But all she could do was think about how wrong she was about a free Edenia, even if they where to be free how would they sustain themselves after this long?

Her pussy pulsed with pleasure making her thrust it out, she wanted some kind of stimulation, any kind of stimulation. She didn't anymore, she just wanted to cum so badly that she would do anything... anything to cum. Her pussy demanded relase that a question came she didn't need to think about it.

 _'Will you obey me? Will you submit yourself to me?'_ the vice asked.

"YES!" she screamed. "I obey."

A moment later her eyesight returned and she could see two Mileena's and Wolf. She turned to Wolf with a seductive smile.

"Master, please release me."

Wolf did and when she was free she held onto him as if she was a close girlfriend. She pressed her breasts against him waning him.

"Don't be deceived beloved, he's tricking you." Mileena yelled out

"So what? I realise that I was only fooling myself, how can Edenia be free after so long? It's too late, the only thing to do now is remove Kotal Kahn from the throne and make Wolf the new ruler."

Mileena could only stare at her old friend now, whatever the Earthrelmer did to her she didn't know if she could change it. But there was a strong chance that he would do it to her.

"Tanya, Mileena, head back to the rebel base and continue operations until you are discovered. When that happens, Mileena will take the fate of the real one while Tanya, you come back here. Understood?"

They both nodded and Wolf opened a portal to the forest and the two walked through before he turned to Mileena.

OOOOO

Skarlet watched over the SF camp keeping an eye out for anyone who was going to stop them. But she kept her eye on Sonya Blade, the woman in command of the camp. The reason why she kept an eye on her was because of her master's orders. He had little interest in males but females? Since he was going to be the new ruler of Outworld a harem of powerful warrior women seems like the best idea. As his loyal agent she would do all she could to make his wishes come true.

Li Mei was an agent of Wolf's mostly because he saved her and her family. But to her it was more then that and gave him her loyalty. And right now he wanted SF technology, standing by the command tent she looked up at the red clad ninja who nodded. She then walked into the tent and up to a tower of equipment. Just about everyone in Outworld knew that Earthrelm had advanced technology that they could never imagine.

Looking around the only other people inside the tent where two SF intelligence officers at their computers. Since they didn't notice, nor care about her she inserted a device into one of the blocks of equipment. The device had five light's on it and when it was inserted all five of them lit up red. It would hack onto the mainframe and extract what he needed for his takeover. As she waited she made it so that she looked as if she was curious about the technology.

Outside Sonya was looking for Kano as the bastard had Intel on Mileena unknown that this one was mealy a clone. But they didn't need to know that, all thy needed to know was that they where about to be betrayed and someone was going to be taken. Inside the tent the monitors when red and the two officers looked around for a source before one of them turned to Mei. It didn't take him long to figure the whole thing out.

"Hey!" he said coming up.

Mei turned only to punch him in the jaw while grabbing his knife, she then spun and plunged it through his head. After withdrawing it the other one was about to leave his chair but she just threw it. The knife landed in his neck killing him instantly. Turning back to he device, three of the five lights turned green making her smile.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

She turned to see Sonya standing in the entrance, there was no need for subtlety anymore. Mei jumped at the General knocking her to the floor before jumping up and getting into a fighting stance. Sonya jumped up as well getting into her own fighting stance.

"So, are you an agent for Kotal, or Mileena?" she asked.

"Neither, I serve a greater master. One who'll you meet soon." Mei said with a smile.

Blade was the first to move and came in with a roundhouse but Mei blocked it before delivering a punch to the gut. She then followed it with a knee to the gut before backing up. This time it was the general's turn as she came in with a kick first delivering it to Mei's side then a punch to the gut followed by a low sweep. The purple clad agent jumped and flipped over the commando before delivering a high kick to her chin sending her turning. Smiling she then moved up and grabbed onto her breast's. Sonya yelped in surprise and embarrassment as the two female hands squeezed on her breasts.

"My my miss Blade, such a nice pair." she said in a seductive voice. "My master will love them."

"Get." Sonya said elbowing Mei. "OFF!"

Mei staggered back a few feet, dazed but not out. Sonya then came in with a high kick, then a gut kick.

"You think that just by embarrassing me you'll win?"

"My, my, no interested? Maybe your daughter will be..."

A kick to her side indicated to her that hit a nerve. Good, Mei knew that the more anger someone had then the less rational and more predictable. And this woman was becoming more irrational and more predictable and easy to beat. Sonya came in with three punches one after the other making Mei block them then make a breaker move sending her back. She retaliated with a roundhouse then a straight thrusting kick to the gut followed by a spin kick to the head. That sent her to the floor.

A moment later she jumped up and punched Mei in the face sending her spinning before throwing a grenade at her. It exploded sending her into a humvee. In the air she recovered and made a flying kick attack which Sonya bocked. She then grabbed her leg and threw her into the floor. The agent recovered and went on the offensive by delivering two punches first both of which where blocked before grabbing the SF commander and throwing her over her shoulder.

While still in the air Mei then threw two punches and a kick before Sonya landed. Moaning in pain she jumped up and looked at Mei.

"You and your daughter will make fine warriors for my master." the agent taunted.

That really hit a nerve as Sonya came in with a strong right which Mei caught. She t then slammed her her fist into her gut, spun and delivered one to her back before fining off with a kick to the ribs. After letting go Sonya delivered two quick jabs at Mei who then retaliated by delivering two kicks in quick succession to the general's gut. She then grabbed her arm and turned her around to that her arm was behind her.

"It's over." Mei said smiling.

"Yeah it is." Sonya said as SF forces aimed their weapons at her.

Jonny and Kenshi came up armed as well, as they came up Mei tightened her grip on Sonya's neck. She almost gagged but didn't.

"Let her go." Jonny demanded.

"Afraid not Mr Cage, my master will enjoy this one." she said before licking her cheek making her look away in disgust.

Skarlet then appeared next to the two with a device in hand. All five of the light's on it where green making the purple clad agent smile. A portal then opened behind them making them back up into it before disappearing.

"SONYA!" Jonny yelled out and tried to jump into the portal but it closed before he could make it through.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled hitting the ground.

OOOOO

The team in Outworld where playing some cards while waiting for order's or news. Since Jin didn't know how to play, the other three where teaching him. But being a monk, gambling wasn't welcomed but they all needed something to pass the time with. Just then Cassie phone rank.

"Your speaking to princess Cage." she said. "Oh hey dad." just then she stood and looked worried. "What?" her hand and phone dropped to her side. "Mom..." was all she muttered.

"Cassie what's up?" Jaqui asked.

"My mom, she... she's been kidnapped. I.. I got to find her." she said about to walk off but her friend's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Not without us." Jaqui said determined as the other two got up as well. "After all she is my aunt."

"NO!" Cassie said forcefully. "This is my fight now, you guy's need to continue on with the mission. Jaqui, your in charge."

With that she began to walk off, as her friend took one step she knew almost instantly. "And don't follow me!"

The three could only watch as their leader walked off into Outworld alone. Cassie Cage the daughter of Sonya and Jonny walked through the streets slowly and calmly until she came to the market, a woman clad in a red ninja outfit walked forward and stopped her.

"You wish to find your mother?" she asked.

"What do you know?" Cassie asked dismissively.

"I know where she is." the woman said before delivering a quick punch followed by a hand with a piece of cloth.

Her sight went black, the last thing she saw was the sky.

OOOOO

Sonya groaned as she woke up, the sound of chains met her ears waking her up fully now. She looked around to see herself on one of those bondage crosses. Her hands and ankles where restrained with shackles, she tried pulling at them trying to pull them lose but she couldn't, the chains where too strong.

"Don't bother earthrelmer." a voice then said.

Sonya turned to her right to see Mileena on a similar cross next to her. Her anger just intensified.

"What are you doing here? Was this your doing?"

"No, if it was I wouldn't be here, and you would be dead."

Sonya rolled her eyes before a groan made her look to her left to see her her daughter on a cross too. Fear spread through her seeing her daughter like this. She stirred and woke to see her mother.

"Mom..." she said almost happy before realising her predicament. "Oh shit..."

Sonya wanted to yell but for some reason she couldn't. "Cassie what are you doing here?"

"Dad called, said you got kidnapped. I was on my way to find you when a red ninja chloroformed me and here we are." she said before looking around. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Brain-wasing." Mileena spoke up making to two look to her. "The man who rules this place is planning to brain-wash us into being his servant's. He already did it with my beloved Tanya and is going to do it to us."

"For what reason?" Sonya asked.

"To become his concubines and warriors for a new Outworld." said a voice.

All three looked to see Li Mei stepping forward in a v shaped leotard and thigh high heels. She smiled evily looking at the three.

"When I get out of here..." Sonya threatened.

"But you won't, your daughter is first."

"WHAT?" the two called.

Skarlet appeared out of nowhere and slugged Cassie in the jaw shacking her up a bit. Mei walked up and helped the ninja get the SF Sargent off the cross. Sonya could only stare at they placed her daughter's wrist and ankles in shackles.

"NO!" she yelled. "Let her go! Take me!"

"Why not take both." Mei suggested.

"No, master said the daughter first." Skarlet said.

Nodding the two continued on ignoring the screams of the general.

OOOOO

Walking into a small room the two forced her into a chair and locking her into it before removing her shackles. She tried to pull herself from the cuffs holding her in place but couldn't as they lowered a hood over her head. Wolf then walked in and looked at Cassie with a smile.

"Well, well, well." he said impressed. "This is the offspring of the man who defeated Shinock? I'm impressed. I hope you did some movies with your father, that will be interesting to see."

"When my mom and dad get a hold of you..." she muttered.

"Ahh but they won't, I mean your father might but a mother and daughter combo is always fun." he said stroking her chin. "Skarlet, go keep an eye on her team." Skarlet nodded and walked out leaving only the three left.

He then turned to Mei and grabbed her ass and squeezed gently making her blush and gasp in pleasure. Leaning in he then kissed her as he then tuned on the machine. Cassie felt a strange tingling through her body, it was nice. The tingleing she felt pulsed around her body making her groan in pleasure as she watched Wolf play with Mei's breasts by moving them and squeezing them. He was behind her as he squeezed them making her lean on his body as he played with her. The young Cage watched as his fingers played with her nipples. She moaned imagining it happening to her.

Her mind wonders as she dreamed herself topless being fondled by someone who was playing with her pierced nipples. The bars though them being pulled causing her light pain made her horny beyond belief. A cry of pleasure brought her out, she then watched as Wolf began to finger Mei's exposed pussy. Her thighs where slowly being covered in her pussy juices, seeing this made Cassie's own pussy do the same thing. Her catsuit began wet on the inside as she wanted to pleasure herself badly. Each moment she watched this woman get fucked in front of her just made her want more.

Her body demanded to be stimulated but the cuffs and her own tight webbing denied her this. She tied to brake the cuffs but couldn't, Mei fell to her knees and pulled Wolfs trousers down to down to show a large 6ich cock staring at her. Looking at Cassie she winked and licked the flassid cock slowly and gently making it harder with each stroke of the tongue. As she did this her hand moved to her exposed pussy and inserted two fingers into her making her cry in pleasure.

Moaning she began to suck on her master's cock. The young Cage sighed as she watched, it reminded her of the porno's she used to watch. Sometimes alone, other times with Jaqui, she remembered watching one while the two licked each other out, even now restrained and watching two people get ting ready to fuck she could remember her tongue on her clit and lips. She moaned at the thought as Mei began to gurgle at taking her master's throat onto her. The pulsing became quicker in her mind as her g-spot was being very stimulated.

Her mind began to change, all she could think about now was her new master and obedience. As this happened she watched as her master was being sucked on by a purple clothed woman who was moaning as she sucked on his big member. Cassie wanted to suck on it, her cuffs opened allowing her to do whatever she wanted. But she was so focused on pleasure that she forgot about the hood on her head. Her hands moved quickly to unclip the buckles on her webbing allowing her to open her catsuit open. She unzipped her catsuit to the end, she then reached into her suit to play with her nipple while her other hand reached down to her pussy.

She cried in pleasure as she began to finger herself while her hand played with her pierced nipple. Just then Mei came off her master's cock as he came, his sperm shot out and covered the young cages torso and chin. Moaning she pulled her hand away from her breast and picked up a bit of sperm from her chin before putting it into her mouth tasting the salty sweet goodness of it. She moaned as she kept in in her mouth while Mei, now on her hands and knees was getting doggy fucked by Wolf. She cried out like a hound in heat.

As she was fucked from behind she watched as the SF soldier masturbated with eagerness. By now the brain-washing was nearly done and she would be completely attracted and loyal to Wolf. With each thrust Mei endured, Cassie moans became louder. The two where clearly enjoying themselves, and Wolf wasn't complaining. He picked up the speed with his thrusts making Mei beg for more, she wanted more. While the Young Cage just enjoyed the show and couldn't wait for her turn. Her fingers moved faster and faster in time with Wolf's thrusts.

Soon enough he reached his limit and came inside he making Mei cry and cum while Cassie came as well. The two women screamed in pleasure as they came. With that, Mei was helped to her feet while Cassie took off the hood and got down to one knee and bowed.

"Master." she said making Wolf smile.


	4. Chapter 4

5 Years ago Cage household.

Cassie came into her bedroom with Jaquci waiting for her. The two where practically sisters as they where brought up together and it can be seen in their attitude towards each other. Jaquci was on her laptop on the bed with headphones on, shaking her head thinking that she was playing a game Cassie walked up and pulled the headphones out of the laptop. As she did the sound of moaning met her ears as she looked at the screen. Two women where moving their arms around each other lovingly as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Jaquci looked at her with a major red face.

"Errr..." she tired to say.

"Lesbian porn? Really?" Cassie asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but so what?"

"You watched it without me." she said with a smile and pushed the laptop out of the way.

She climbed onto the bed and pined her friend down looking into her deep brown eyes. Jaquci just looked up in surprise before the blond cage moved fast and pressed her lips on her friends. Surprised but not unwilling the young Briggs placed her hand on the back of her friends head lovingly as the two made out. Years of pepped up sexual tension between them was being released. Cassie moved her hand up Jaquci's shirt to her beast and began to rub it and squeeze it.

That made the two brake the kiss allowing the soldier to moan in pleasure. The young Cage smiled as she placed her other hand on the other breast and did the same. A spark of electricity surged though her body making her tremble in pleasure. Smiling Cassie stopped and pulled of her shirt, as did Jaquci. The two then quickly took of their trousers and undergarments before embracing each other and locking lips again. Falling back onto the bed their hands slid onto each others as their legs began to wrap around each other.

The two moaned in pleasure as their legs began to rub each other's pussy. Cassie then broke the kiss before turning around on top of Jaquci. Before her friend could react she then began to lick her pussy, the dark skinned woman gasped in surprise and pleasure who then looked at her friends pussy. Spreading her ass checks she then moved in to lick the actor's daughter's pussy. The young cage gasped in pleasure as she continued of stimulate her friend. Their juices began to flow out of their pussy's as she reached down and picked up a large purple double dildo.

Moving away from her friends pussy she then began to finger her friend while she began to lick one part of the phallic object. She licked around it and up the shaft before sliding it into her mouth making it all wet. She then turned to Jacqui and pulled herself from her mouth and showed her the dildo in her hand.

"Really?" the young Briggs said with a smile. "No strap on?"

"No, as I didn't accurately think we'd be doing this." Cassie replied as she slide the dildo into herself with a moan.

She then pushed her friend down as she lined up the dildo with her pussy. The two moaned the Cage then began to thrust into her friend. The rigged dildo made the Briggs cry out in pleasure, Cassie thrused her hips forward and back with a vengeance. As she did so the dildo inside her moved as it did with Jacqui. She loved this feeling and she pressed her lips onto her friends and made out as the dildo was inside them. As they kissed their limit was coming and the two could feeling so much so that Cassie removed the dildo making the two moan before she pressed her pussy against her friends and began to move. Unlike Jaquci Cassie was the more dominating one of the two and just forced herself and her friend to cum. The two cried out in pleasure as they came.

"That was better then I expected." Jaquci said.

"Same." Cassie said as the two of them then kissed each other.

OOOOO present day

Jonny and Kenshi stood in the command tent leaning on the holo-map. The former actor was pissed off, more so then his last movie. He tried taking in deep breaths but it didn't work as Hanzo walked in.

"Jonny Cage." he greeted. "Kenshi, I apologise for my lateness."

"It's fine Hanzo, Subzero has yet to arrive." Kenshi said. "He said he needed to check on something."

The Shirai ryu ninja walked up to the table and nodded. "How could this happen?"

"Planning." Jonny replied. "Someone made some serious planning for this to work."

"I think I may know who it is." said a voice making them turn to see Sub zero standing in the entrance. "I apologise for my lateness." he said walking up to the table. "But what I did was only to confirm my speculation. The person who kidnapped Sonya blade is a former Lin Kuei specialist by the name of Shiro. Also known as Shadow wolf."

"I heard of him." Hanzo said. "One of your best if I recall."

"Indeed, however before the tournament he was injured by Kano. The mercenary's laser eye removed Shadow Wolf's right arm, thankfully my brother stopped the bleeding and sent him back to earthrelm. It appears the grandmaster had one more cyber bunker that I didn't know about where he was worked on. His arm was replaced with a machine though magic and technology."

"But why is he doing this?" Jonny asked.

"He's currently consulting his gains. He had always dreamed of ruling Outworld, for what purpose I do not know. All I know is that he's planning to take Outworld for himself."

The men around the table just looked from one to the other not too sure what to make of that.

"But why does he need Sonya?"

Subzero looked down for a moment before looking up. "I don't know." was all he said.

OOOOO

Sonya Blade paced around the cell she was in her hands chained behind her back. Her hat on the floor she looked around for a way out. The sound of footsteps then met her ears she then sat down on the bed to make it look as if she was doing nothing suspicious. The footsteps got closer and her daughter Cassie came up to her cell with a smile on her face.

"Hi mom." she said.

"Cassie get me out of here." Sonya said getting up.

"No." was all her daughter said to make her look at her with anger.

"What?"

"I said I'm not going to let you out."

"Cassie..." her mother growled.

"Oh stop it." her daughter ordered shocking her. "You always liked to order me don't you general? You never took the time to know me. But now, well I forgive you because well my master has shown me the error of my ways and you'll understanding when he put you in the machine." with that she left her mother.

OOOOO

Li mei and Cassie stood before their new master as he sat on Shang sung old chair. He looked at a tablet that Cassie gave him on the information that SF had provided. He looked at them and smiled.

"Cassie, thank you for this." he said as she placed the table on the arm of the chair and walked down to them. "Now, both of you will head to the Neartherrelm, find Jade. She's important to my plans understand?"

The two nodded. "Yes master." they both said before a portal opened and the two walked in.

Once it went another portal opened and Shadow wolf walked in.

OOOOO

Johnny Cage was at the registration tables keeping an eyes out for Kano. He might know where his ex wife is. The lines of refugees seemed to go on for a long time but he kept his beady eyes open for that goddamned black dragon. Just then a portal opened up causing the refugees move off from it in fear and a lone man with a robotic arm walked out. Jonny noticed him and began advancing fast.

"You." he growled.

But as he was about to punch Shadow dropped a gas bomb causing a green gas to fill the area and put just about everyone to sleep. Except for a woman in a long cloak, she brought her arm up and hit something. Suddenly the hologram was gone and Kano stood there looking at him.

"Wolfie." he said in mocking surprise. "How good to see you again. I see that you have new arm, how's that working for you."

But he never got a chance to finish as Wolf came up and slammed his metal fist in his face. Kano got the message and took his fighting stance as did Wolf. Kano advanced and threw the fist punch with Wolf blocked before coming up with an uppercut sending him back. Kano made a quick recovery before leaping at wolf sending him to the floor and pounded his head with three punches before letting go and rolling back.

Wolf got up quickly and came in with a roundhouse to the gut before sending a knee to the jaw. Kano backed up before turning fact and fired his laser at him. It came out of nowhere and the directed energy weapon burned his badly. Just as he was about to recover when Kano came in fast with a kick to the chest and a punch to the face. Wolf staggered back a bit as Kano came in with his butterfly knife and stabbed it in his side causing him to fall.

Kano mocked him as he got back up and turned to face the Black dragon merc. He took a deep breath before charging the merc and jump up with a kick. Kano never saw it coming so couldn't block the kick to the chest. He followed up with two rapid punches to the face followed by a roundhouse. But the roundhouse was blocked and a punched sent him back. He sent wolf flying a few feet before the ninja recovered. Kano fires his laser again but this time Wolf dogged it and fired a rocket from his arm. The rocket impacted the merc sending him back.

Wolf charged in and slammed his fist in the merc's face before sending him to the ground for a few moment before getting up, final round wolf's mind said as the two charged in. Wolf was the first to get in the first attack by sending Kano spinning. He then kicked Kano in the chest but was blocked as Kano kicked him back sending him back and fired his laser again which the ninja blocked before firing his own laser at the merc. He hit the merc square in the chest burning some of his flesh.

He credi out in pain as the ninja hit him in he wound sending him to his knees.

"Wait, I was only doing a job." he said.

"So was I." Wolf said before slamming his fist on Kano's head knocking him out.

With that he opened a portal and left Earthrealm.

OOOOO

Li Mei and Cassie moved through the hellish landscape carefully, larva burst out from time to time but it didn't hit them. Mei took the lead as Cassie was behind with one of her glocks in hand keeping an eye on their back. The beasts here would give them trouble, big trouble if they came up from behind. Since the two where more or less brainwashed they trusted each other. Mei moved up to a large crop of rocks and looked over at a camp in front of them with a few dead horses she could see two targets, Jade and Katana. She smiled and turned to Cassie.

"Found them." she said,

Cassie looked over as well and smiled. "Master will be pleased."

"Yes he will, come let us get master's new subjects."


	5. Chapter 5

Mileena awoke slowly only to see a blinding light shining down on her. Moaning she tired to cover her eyes but she could move her hands. Now fully aware she looked down at her body to see her wrists and ankles locked to a metal table. She grunted and pulled against her restraints trying to brake them with no success. A small chuckle made her turn to see Wolf standing next to her.

"YOU!" she cried in anger. "Let me GO THIS INSTANT!"

As she talked she felt something different about her face. Her jaw seemed a little more restrictive as she opened it to speak. Wolf said nothing instead he held up a mirror to show Mileena something she never expected to see. Aside from her hair and eye's she looked like her sister, Kitana. The teeth of hers where no where to be seen, while the where useful it was one of the reason's why she wore a veil. But now she looked presentable to the public, beautiful.

"Ahh. But why..." she tried to get her words out but was too in shock to say anything.

"Well, I found Shang Tsung's notes on you my dear, those teeth of yours where not supposed to show, but Kitana found you so he never cared on correcting you. I however have done what he could not. Your teeth simply retract like a Tarkatten blade." he said.

Not believing him, Mileena then opened her mouth wide and felt her cheek's split and teeth extend outwards. She then closed her mouth and looked to him before looking away like a shy schoolgirl.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because my dear," he said stroking her cheek. "I will become ruler of Outworld, and you will become my servant."

She looked at him with venom. "You will never take over Outworld, it is mine!"

He leaned in with an evil smile. "Not when I'm done with you."

First time in years her yellow eyes glowed with fear.

OOOOO

Cassie and Li Mei carefully looked around the camp area so that they both can get their targets. Namely Jade and Kitana, new concubines for their master. Cassie moved over to one side with a grenade in hand while Li Mei moved to the other side with a few grenades Cassie gave her. Reading herself with a knife in hand just ready in case. Looking over to the young SF member who nodded, the two then pulled the pins on their grenades and threw them into the middle of the group. They detonated with a flash causing blindness and deafness, but only temporarily.

Cassie and Mei jumped over their rocks into the circle. Moving in they both went for their targets, Cassie moved over to a green clad female ninja while Mei moved to the blue female clad ninja. They both then injected something into them knocking them out. But before they could leave the blindness wore off and the other Remnants began to attack. Liu kang moved onto Cassie with a kick sending her into a rock. She bounced off and jumped while delivering a punch to his head. Sending him back.

"You've improved, I see Sonya." he said smiling.

"I'm her daughter professor eyesight." she shot back before coming in for a kick but used her father's power to speed forward kicking the former monk in the gut making him grunt.

"And Cage's daughter." he said readying himself for combat as did Cassie.

But before the two fought Mei came up and kicked Liu out of the way.

"Master told us not to fight, come on." she said.

Cassie picked up Jade while Mei picked up Katana and a portal opened. As they walked though Quan-chi woke up.

"STOP THEM!" he ordered.

Sindel got up fast and ran after them making it though the portal before it closed. But she didn't have much time to fight as Cassie and Mei grabbed her by the arms and one of them injected her with something sending her to sleep. The former queen of Edenia fell to the floor as her mind fell asleep. A cry of pleasure then alerted the two to see Wolf sitting on his throne with a naked Sonya bouncing up and down his thick shaft. As she moved she cried out in pleasure Cassie noticed something different about her. Her complexion and body where younger for lack of a batter word, she was younger.

It was like she regressed in age at least 20 years when Sho Kahn was trying to invade. She was impressed t say the least. Walking up to the throne with a smile.

"Enjoying master are we mother?" she asked.

"Yeah, so much better then your father and bigger." Sonya said while moaning.

"I found the Edenian secret to long life and youth you'll all receive it when we have taken Outworld." Wolf said as he licked Sonya's neck making her moan. "Get then onto the tables in the labs."

OOOOO

Jade was the first to wake, the yellow veins pulsed as did her eyes as she looked. Realising that she was no longer in the Netherelm she looked down to find herself chained down to a table. She looked up to see a bold woman looking over her before looking at someone who she though was dead.

"W….Wolf." she said in a surprised yet relieved voice.

He looked down at her and pulled her veil down before he pressed his lips against her's. The two moaned for a few moments as their tongues moved around each other. Katana woke up and looked to her sister in surprise.

"You beast what are you doing to Jade?" she half yelled before the two looked up at her making her eyes widen. "W… wolf?"

"Yes Katana it's me." he said calmly.

"But I thought you died."

"I never did I was mortally wounded thanks to Kano, but now I'm back. And I plan to take outworld for my own." he said with a smile. "But I need to revert you from this state."

"NO!" Katana yelled. "I WILL NOT BETRAY QUAN CHI!"

Jade however had a surge of emotion inside her of seeing her lover once again and her mind was clear. She looked up at him.

"Do what you need to do." she said.

"TRATOR!"

Wolf nodded to Cassie who then turned on lighting conductors. The conductors then hit Sindel, Jade and Katana each of them screamed in pain as lighting surged though their bodies. It took a few moments but the yellow veins started to go especially for Jade due to her powerful emotions. Once the veins went the lighting stopped and her cuffs came off. Once they where off Wolf came up and picked her up bridal style, in his arms she looked to him and smiled before fainting due to the stress. Soon Sindel and Katana where back to normal, but unlike Jade, they where taken to the cells and chained to the walls.

OOOOO

Jade woke a good hour later in a large bed. Removing she sheets she found that she was naked which was of no surprise to her. She climbed off the bed and found her outfit, a V shaped suit with high thigh heels and elbow length gloves and a mask. Smiling Cassie walked in.

"So, your one of Wolf's concubines right?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, me and my mom serve master Wolf." Cassie said.

"Who else is a concubine?" asked the dark skinned Edenian.

"Tanya, Scarlet and Li Mei. However he's planning to make Mileena a concubine as well."

She turned to the SF Sargent. "Mileena? Why her?"

"Master says that she will be useful as a bodyguard. I have no say in the matter, but when I got back she looked like that Katana girl just without the teeth. As I know he's modified her to make her 'beautiful like her sister'."

"Huh, fair enough. What will happen with Katana and Sindel?"

"That's why he sent me, they've woken and he wants you to decide their fate."

"Ominus, I'll be ready in a few moments."

OOOOO

Sonya, Scarlet and Li mei where standing either side of the throne looking down at the former queen and Princess who where on their knees naked. Sindel was practically a young milf as she looked young due to Edianian long life and age so she still looked attractive. As for the princess, her mind was her once again but looked up at Wolf with clear disdain and distrust. She didn't say anything as she didn't know what was going on. Just then Jade and Cassie walked in, the two walked up to the throne.

"Jade." Katana called out but got no response other then a look from her pseudo-sister.

"Beloved." Jade said as Wolf stood and the two embraced with a kiss.

"My love." he said braking the kiss and turning to the two on their knees. "What should I do with these two?"

Jade looked at the two for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know to be honest, but I see Katana as a sister….. maybe brainwash her, and her mother."

"Agreed. Sonya, Cassie take them to the chairs."

The mother and daughter nodded and walked over to the queen and princess. The two struggled as they where picked up by the two SF soldiers and where taken away. As they did Tanya came back and got down on one knee.

"Master, the false Mileena is dead." she said.

"That means that Kotal will be interested in Earthrealm and the medallion." Skarlet said.

"And problems with Earthrelm. He'll likely declare war and go giving us the chance to take the palace and conquer, but we still need an army." Jade said.

"That I have available." Wolf said. "All of you please follow me."

OOOOO

Down in the flesh pits, or the 'lab' as wolf liked to call it there where 20 pods in a 4×5 grid. Skarlet knew what was happening but Li Mei and Jade didn't. Wolf walked up to one of the pods and opened it. Inside was a female looking-cyborg like Sektor and Cyrax but had a pink outfit on and a mask over the mouth.

"We have Mileena clones, Shang Tsung made more then one so I have been using them to build an army, using them and Lin Kuei cyber technology. Our army will be more powerful then Kotal's legions." he said as he closed the pod again. "We have plenty to go at."

"Indeed we do." Jade said.

Just then Cassie walked in. "Master, I believe I may be able to get a hold of a new concubine for you. My, you can say sister, was captured by Kotal. She maybe useful to our needs." she said.

"Go and acquire her, take Skarlet as well." Wolf said before opening a portal and the two walked in.

OOOOO

"Oooooo." Milenna moaned as she woke up and looked around.

She was in a cell and just barely had clothing on. Then she remembered how Wolf… no her master made her beautiful. Touching her face she could no longer feel the teeth that stuck out of her mouth where showing. Looking down she could see that her body was more attractive then normal and her muscles where more prominent. But there was something else, a chain that connected to a collar around her neck hung across her body and was attached to the wall. She had seen this before, her father Sho Kahn had kept slaves like this until he was ready for them.

But unlike them she knew her purpose. She was not just meant to become a slave but a bodyguard for her master. As she steeled herself for this role Sonya came up to the cell wearing little other then a pair of high heels. She opened the cell and handed Mileena a set of clothing before walking out and locking the cell again. Laying the clothing out which was little more then a pink top with a loin cloth and fingerless elbow length gloves. He wanted her to be sexy and she would be.


End file.
